How It All Started
by KAMONE-HIME
Summary: This is how SasuSaku started
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

 ** _It's not the goodbyes that hurt,But the Flashback that follow._**  
==================

 _Why do goodbyes hurt so much?_

 _Everyone ask that one question once in their life._

 _But everyone has a different answer._  
==================

 **Sakura**

For Sakura goodbyes hurt cause of the Flashbacks.

The Flashbacks of _SASUKE._

She remembered everything.

She remembered when she frist met him. She remembered when she was put on the same team as him. She remembered when he left the village.

But as she said once "When a girl truly falls in love, Her feelings don't change that easily."

She will always stick to that. But she always ask this question 'Should I just give up on Sasuke to love me?'

The answer she always come with is no. It's always no.

Why?

So this so is...

 **How**

 **It all**

 **Started.**


	2. Chapter 2

If we really want love, we must learn how to  
forgive.  
-Mother Teresa

Forgiveness.

It's all what people want in this world.

Everyone wants it, But only a few get it.

But why do people really need forgiveness?

Well people want love. That's why they want to be forgive by others.

It's always about love and kindness.

Sasuke

For Sasuke that's all he want from Sakura.

He wants to be forgive for his action. He was blinded by hatred.

He want Sakura to give him something he needs.

He needs LOVE.

Is that so hard to ask. But if he asked for it he wouldn't be Sasuke.

But also as a Uchiha he always follow this "What a Uchiha wants, A Uchiha gets."

So if he wants Sakura, He will get Sakura. No matter what anyone says. He will get Sakura to his. And his ONLY!

Written on April 23rd,2016  
-KAMONE-HIME


	3. Chapter 3

Forgiveness is also about forgetting about the past

Forgetting.

It's always about forgetting.

Why? Why do we forget?

We forget to forgive. That's how life work.

We forgive, We forget.

Sakura

Ever since that day. The day he left Konoha to Orchimaru. She didn't know what to do.

But when he came back. She knew exactly what to do. She gave him forgiveness. The forgiveness that he been looking for. The one that came with love.

No matter what people say about him. Sakura will always love him. Because that is true love. You always forgive him. Because she want to forget about the past. The past that lead her and Naruto to darkness of trying to bring Sasuke back.

But now those days are over. No more chasing, no more crying, no more anger. They can be together. But will it become MORE.

Written on April 24th, 2016  
-KAMONE-HIME


	4. Chapter 4

The truth is, Everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for  
\- Bob Marley

Everyone wants the truth. But they don't want to get hurt.

But when you get the truth. You do get hurt.

Because everyone is going to hurt you.

No matter if you like it or not.

But there is that one person you will suffer for. Even if you don't want to suffer.

Sasuke

Ever since he left everyone has been cruel to him. This wasn't something he was use to at all. But it was worth it.

It was worth it because he would keep Sakura safe. Safe from his brother. He didn't want Sakura to did in his brother's hands. He want her alive because he loved her. Loved her more than his whole clan together.

Even when they were teenagers she would hurt by trying to kill him. But he suffer though it because he would suffer for her and ONLY HER.

Written on May 11, 2016  
-KAMONE-HIME


	5. Chapter 5

I don't care how hard being together is, Nothing is hard as being apart  
-Josephina Angelinl

Being together brings the worst out of us, But also the best.

We cry when we are apart.

We worried when we are apart.

We suffer when we are apart, But when we are together we fight.

We fight because we care.  
That's why it better for us to be together than to be apart

3rd Pov

When Sasuke came back after the war. The frist thing she did was stay far away as possible. But that was impossible for her.

It was also impossible for Sasuke. He wanted to be with Sakura at every moment. He wanted to show her that he loved her. But also who would love a criminal like him?

Sakura wanted to love Sasuke. But how would she abandon her village just for love. She would just be selfish. But she needed him. Just like he needed her.

Sasuke wanted to love Sakura. How can he just tell her that he loved her? He's a criminal and she a Noble Shionbi. Why can't things be simple!

One day Sakura made up her mind. She was going to tell Sasuke that. She Harano Sakura loved him.

But at that same day Sasuke also made up his mind. He Uchiha Sasuke was going to Sakura he loved her.

At that very same day they told each other at the same time. They felt like a connection was made. A connection that made them want to be together.

Yes they would have their ups and downs. But as long as they were together nothing would be in their way. Nothing at ALL.

Written on May 14th, 2016  
-KAMONE-HIME


	6. Chapter 6

A happy marriage is a union of to forgivers  
-Ruth Bell Grahams

Sakura

Today is the day. The day many women's have dream since they were little girl.

Today is the day she marries her childhood crush. The one she lost to hatred. The one that she forgave.

No matter what people say about Sasuke she would never believe them. She knew the real him. The one that had emotions and showed them to everyone.

She is now 21 years old. She's not a little kid anymore. She now knows what she have to sacrifice. She sacrifice everything to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke

Today is the day. The day he married his childhood crush. The one he protect for many years. The one who forgave for all his sins.

Today is the day the Uchiha clan will have one more member. Her name will be Uchiha Sakura after this. After this wedding.

He surprised that Sakura would forgive him. He did everything wrong, But she still loved him. I guess that what you call true love.

3rd Pov

Today is the day. The day that Uchiha Sasuke and Harano Sakura are married. They day that Harano Sakura will be Uchiha Sakura. The day that the Uchiha clan will have one more member. The day that true love Exist.

Written on May 14th, 2016  
-KAMONE-HIME


	7. Chapter 7

Ohana means family.  
Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.  
-Stitch from Lilo and Stitch

Family is what makes us keep going.

It what makes us keep going forward.

We never forget or is left behind.

Only the Uchiha clan knows this best.

Sarada's Pov

Uchiha Sarada. The daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. The one of last Uchiha left.

She looking at a picture of her family. She misses her father very much. He is always gone.

She loves when her father is home. It feels like they're a family. It feel like he was never gone.

Sarada always thought her family was perfect even though they have their ups and downs.

This is how it ended. But now you know HOW IT STARTED.

Written on May 14th, 2016  
-KAMONE-HIME


End file.
